Who is Blaine Anderson?
by Ilovegleethemost
Summary: Kurt realizes he doesn't know anything about his boyfriend. How will he react when Kurt starts asking questions?
1. Chapter 1: Morning Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!

Kurt could not understand what just happened. Just this morning he was happy. He was in a relationship with the most perfect man he could imagine, and somehow by the end of the day it all came crashing down. Kurt replayed the events of the day in his head, trying to find an answer to why his relationship has just imploded.

_(9:30 this morning at Kurt's locker)_

"_Hello Kurt! I just wanted to ask you a quick question." Rachel stated enthusiastically as always._

"_Sure, what's up?" Kurt replied. He used to despise Rachel, but they became close last year when he transferred to and from McKinely. And even closer when she would insist on going on double dates with Finn and Blaine throughout the entire summer._

"_I wanted to know when you think it is appropriate to introduce your spouse to your parents." Rachel answered. Kurt knew this question was in reference to her relationship with Finn, but decided to play along._

"_I would say after 3 or 4 months of dating. Why do you ask?"_

"_I have been thinking about having Finn meet my dads soon. When did you meet Blaine's parents?"_

_Kurt froze at the question. Come to think of it, he has never met Blaine's family. Does he have any siblings? Where does he live? They always hung out at Kurt's house or in Blaine's dorm at Dalton. Why does he never talk about them? _

"_Kurt? You there?" Rachel asked with a concerned look on her face._

"_Yea, sorry. I think it's a great idea to introduce them to each other. You have been together for 4 months. It's time." Kurt responded. Rachel smiled and hugged him._

"_Thank you! You're much better at this dating thing then I am. I don't even know Finn's favorite color." She said before giggling. She then began walking to her next class._

_Kurt stood dumbfounded at his locker ignoring the warning bell ringing throughout the hallways. He couldn't believe that he didn't know anything about Blaine's personal life. He knew some vague details from his life before Dalton, but that was it. Somehow, after being friends for 10 months and dating for 6 of them, they never landed on the subject of Blaine._

"_This is unacceptable." Kurt thought to himself. He took his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Blaine. _

_Meet me at the Lima Bean at 4:)-Kurt_

_Almost instantly, Blaine replied._

_Can't wait! Love you!-Blaine_

_I love you too-Kurt_

_Kurt put his phone back in his pocket after texting him back and headed to class. He couldn't help but think: I don't know anything about the person I'm in love with._

So this is going to be a multi-chapter story about Klaine. I will have the next chapter up, probably today so favorite the story! Warning: There is going to be some angst, but everything will be okay in the end….or not! Thanks readers! Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

Kurt still didn't understand. How did a conversation with Rachel this morning have led to such disastrous results? He began to replay his coffee date with Blaine.

"_Hi honey!" Blaine said when Kurt sat down across from him at their usual table. "I got your coffee already."_

"_Thanks." Kurt responded before taking a sip from his latte. He looked at Blaine and guilt washed over him. Was Blaine annoyed that Kurt never asked about him and just didn't show it? Or was he just keeping secrets? Did Kurt talk about himself to much? Did Blaine think he was conceited? Will he get upset if I ask? Blaine could see the concern in Kurt's eyes._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Kurt took a deep breath and decided to ask what he was thinking about all day. Honesty is the best policy right? He decided to ask the first question that he wanted answered._

"_Why don't I know anything about you?_

_Blaine was confused. Kurt knew plenty about him right?_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that I don't know anything about you. I don't know anything about your life before you met me." Kurt spoke._

"_I'm sorry, Kurt. Ask me anything you want to know." Blaine said before thinking. He really didn't want Kurt to ask about his past._

"_Why haven't you introduced me to your parents?"_

_Blaine was shocked. Kurt had never asked about Blaine's parents. And Blaine wanted to keep it that way. If Kurt knew the truth, he wouldn't think of Blaine as the perfect boy he fell in love with. He had to lie._

"_They are away on business a lot. They don't usually have a lot of time to talk." Blaine said. He was lying through his teeth, but hoped Kurt didn't notice and would just drop it. But that isn't who Kurt is._

"_Don't lie to me Blaine." Kurt whispered in a soft tone. He didn't want to make this worse by getting angry. "Are you ashamed of me?" He asked. It was out there now. The question he had been thinking about all day._

"_No, Kurt of course not! It's just..." Blaine couldn't finish the sentence without lying or telling the truth. Neither were good options at the moment. _

"_Then why?"_

"_Just drop it okay?" Blaine spoke, louder then he intended. Kurt jumped at Blaine's raised voice. Kurt had tears in his eyes. Blaine had never yelled at him before._

"_Blaine, talk to me." Kurt responded in a quiet tone._

_Blaine just looked at Kurt in horror. He made Kurt cry. How could he do that? He loves Kurt more than anything in the world. But he can't tell Kurt the truth. Kurt will never look at him the same again. Before he knew what he was doing, he was walking out of the Lima Bean, leaving Kurt crying and confused. Blaine felt tears in his eyes as he got into his car. He shouldn't have left, but he had to. Kurt doesn't deserve to be burdened by his past. He wanted to tell Kurt the truth about his life, but knew that as soon as he started talking about his past, everything would come pouring out. Blaine put the keys in the ignition and drove out of the Lima Bean parking lot as fast as possible. _

_Kurt watched Blaine leave, but couldn't chase after him. All he could think was, "what the hell just happened?"_

_Author's Note: What the hell is wrong with Blaine right? Anyways, big shout out to HappyDaysAreHereAgain! You're one of my favorite readers! I will have the next chapter up later today so keep checking for updates! Hit the review button! Thankss_


	3. Chapter 3: Because of You

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Glee. Oh by the way, the song used is Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own that either.**_

Blaine pulled into the Dalton Academy parking lot and parked in his assigned space fast as possible. He just wanted to go upstairs to his room and hide in shame. He was such a coward. He was constantly preaching about courage, but when it really came down to it, he had none. He couldn't even be brave enough to tell the boy he loves about his life.

"What is wrong with me?" Blaine asked aloud in his car while wiping his tears again. He exited his car slowly and made his way to the large building.

Dalton looked like a ghost town that afternoon. It was Friday so an empty building was expected. Pretty much everyone went home to visit family for the weekends. Well, everyone but Blaine. He decided to take advantage of the empty building and go to the music room. Besides Kurt, it was the only thing that could cheer him up in bad situations.

He entered the dark room and flicked on the light switch. He glanced around at all the beautiful instruments. As soon as the piano was in his line of vision, he ran to it. The piano was his favorite instrument (except for a guitar of course). He took a seat on the black bench in front of the grand instrument and began playing.

BACK TO KURT!

Once Blaine's car was out of sight, Kurt collected his things and ran to the rest room. Thankfully, no one else was in there so he was free to continue sobbing. Kurt had no idea what to do in this situation. Besides the kilt disagreement before Prom, the couple had never fought before. They always talked out everything before anything got out of hand. But for some reason, this specific issue made Blaine distant. The worst part was that whenever Kurt was upset, Blaine would be his shoulder to cry on. Who is supposed to be here now?

After 5 more minutes of Kurt's breakdown, he began to collect himself enough to drive home. He took a deep breath and walked quickly out of the coffee shop. Once he reached the parking lot, he looked around hoping that Blaine would be there. He wasn't.

Kurt took another deep breath and got into his car. He pulled onto the highway and began to drive. Before he knew what was happening, he was getting off at the Dalton Academy exit and pulling into the parking lot. He parked in a visitor space and turned the car off.

"How did I get here?" Kurt asked himself before getting out of the car and walking towards the Dalton entrance. He didn't need to think about where he was going because he already knew where Blaine was. He slowly approached the music room, but stopped outside the open door. Blaine was just sitting down to the piano, and despite everything going on between them-whatever it was-he still loved to see Blaine preform.

Blaine's hands positioned themselves on the keys and began to play. Kurt recognized the tune right away. "Of course he would play a top 40 song." Kurt thought. His thought was interrupted by Blaine's voice filling the room.

_**Ooh, oooooh, ooooh**_

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself<br>Cause my heart so much misery  
>I will not break the way you did,<br>You fell so hard  
>I've learned the hard way<br>To never let it get that far  
><strong>_

All Blaine could picture in his head were his parent's faces. It was their fault for making him feel like this. Or maybe it was his own?_**  
><strong>_

_**Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<strong>_

_**I lose my way**_  
><em><strong>And it's not too long before you point it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>I cannot cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm forced to fake<strong>_  
><em><strong>A smile, a laugh every day of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>My heart can't possibly break<strong>_  
><em><strong>When it wasn't even whole to start with<strong>_

__Blaine could not express how wrong the statement was. Even if his heart wasn't whole, Kurt managed to fill every missing piece. And when they weren't together, his heart managed to shatter every time._**  
><strong>_

_**Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<strong>_

_**I watched you die**_  
><em><strong>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was so young<strong>_  
><em><strong>You should have known better than to lean on me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You never thought of anyone else<strong>_  
><em><strong>You just saw your pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I cry in the middle of the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the same damn thing<strong>_

__Blaine couldn't count how many nights he spent in his room crying himself to sleep. Wishing he had someone to hold him._**  
><strong>_

_**Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I try my hardest just to forget everything<br>Because of you  
>I don't know how to let anyone else in<br>Because of you  
>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<strong>_

**Because of you**  
><strong>Because of you<strong>

Blaine let the tears fall as the song ended.

"Blaine?" He heard a delicate voice behind him and turned around. He already knew who it was, but needed to see his face more than anything right now. Kurt saw the tears in his boyfriend's eyes and his heart broke again. He was so broken and hurt, and he had no idea why. He stepped closer and then waited for Blaine's response. The tanner boy stood up and stepped closer to him. Without thinking, they both rushed into each other's arms and held on tight.

They have hugged a million times before, but something about this hug was different. It was similar to the one the couple shared the day Kurt transferred back to McKinley. It was full of promise, hope, sadness, but most of all love. They stayed together for what felt like hours, but then Blaine pulled out of the embrace and looked right into Kurt's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. You didn't deserve it. You don't deserve any of this." Blaine spoke lightly.

"What is it that I don't deserve, Blaine?" The taller boy asked curiously.

"You don't deserve to be with me or my problems. You're better than me and we both know it."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. _He_ was too good for Blaine? No way. But more importantly, what problems was he talking about?

"Honey listen to me and listen well. You're the most amazing person I have ever come into contact with." Blaine shrugged in a "yea right" way and looked down. Kurt placed his hand under his chin and forced them to make eye contact again. "You're smart, talented, gorgeous, romantic, compassionate, and a ton of other adjectives. Okay? I love you and nothing can ever change that. Whatever problems you may have will _not_ be a problem for us." Kurt said in a sweet tone. He hated fighting with Blaine, but hated the fact that he thought so little of himself more.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "I have to do it. He deserves to know who I am." Blaine silently thought. He took a deep breath and led Kurt to the couch in the corner of the room to sit. This was going to be a long conversation.

**_What is going on with Blaine? You will find out next chapter! What did you guys think? Review and let me know what you think and what you want next! Thanks readers! You're the best!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Glee**_

"Kurt, I love you more than anything in the world. And I know it sounds unrealistic for high school, but I want to be with you forever." Kurt's heart swelled ten times its normal size at the statement. He felt the exact same way. He wanted to tell him he loved him back, but decided against it. It's Blaine's turn to talk.

"And in order for me to do that, you need to know me." Blaine saw Kurt's face become even more curious. "But before I do, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything." Kurt said without hesitating. He would do anything and everything for Blaine. No questions asked.

"I need you to let me explain to you why I have been so touchy today without interruptions." Kurt nodded. Blaine had to get everything out, but once he started he knew he would fall apart. He needed to do it all at once. He took a deep breath and began speaking.

"When I was growing up, my parents were always over protective. They always wanted to know what I was doing at every moment and always made sure I did the right thing. My dad was always preaching bible verses to me and telling me what was right and wrong. Of course, one of the wrong things was being gay." Blaine started. He wasn't crying yet so that was good, but with every word Kurt could see his heart break. This wasn't going to be good.

"When I was twelve, I realized that I was gay. Boys just always caught my eye instead of girls. At first I thought it was just a phase, so I decided to repress it and move on. A year later, I was still interested in boys. I came to terms with who I was and decided to come out to my parents." The shorter boy continued. The worst part was coming close.

"At the time, my mom was 3 months pregnant and my dad had just gotten a promotion so I decided it was as good a time as any. I sat my parents down and told them. At first they were silent. I was expecting them to explode with anger. But my mom spoke up and said I still love you no matter what. Then she hugged me."

Kurt was confused. His mom accepted him. That's good right? Blaine took another deep breath and continued.

"She told me to go upstairs after that so she could talk to my dad. I went to my room, but listened very carefully to anything they said. All I could hear was my dad say, "I didn't raise my son to be a fag", or "My son will not be a sinner." My mom kept telling him to let it go. That I had every right to be who I wanted and that they should support me, but he didn't listen. Things were tense around the house for the next few days. My parents were _always_ arguing and my mom was trying everything she could to get through to him, but he wouldn't hear it." Blaine spoke before taking a final deep breath and began to cry. This is it. This is the worst part.

"About a week after I came out, my mom had a doctor's appointment to check on the baby." He choked out while sobbing. "When she came home, she sat me and my dad down in the living room and-"Blaine tried to finish but couldn't find the strength.

"Courage." Kurt whispered to him. Blaine slowed down the tears and finished the story.

"She told us that she lost the baby. She had a miscarriage because of an unhealthy stress level. My dad began to flip out. He blames me for losing the baby. He said my coming out was what caused the stress. He told me I killed my sibling. That night, my mother left my father and took me with her. We moved to Westerville and bought a house."

Kurt was stunned. What do I say? Blaine thinks he is responsible for his little brother or sister's death. It was not his fault and he needed to know that.

"It's not your fault." The taller boy said softly.

"I wish I could believe that." Blaine replied. It was obvious that he has heard people tell him it wasn't his fault before.

"Do you see your dad anymore?" Kurt asked. He hoped the answer was no, but had a feeling that a lot of damage has been done to Blaine since then.

"For a few weeks every summer. He always tries form a bond with me by doing masculine things like building cars or going to sports events, but I think it's just an attempt to turn me straight. I still love him, despite all the damage he caused, but it will always be there. All the hate he exposed me to that night will always be with me."

Blaine could see the confusion in Kurt's eyes on how this related to their earlier conversation.

"I flipped out on you earlier because my father doesn't know about you. I told my mom and she was supportive, but she is always away on business trips because she has to make enough money to pay for our stuff. So, when you brought up family stuff it hit a sore spot. I haven't introduced you to my parents because I pretty much don't have any. My mom is home one week per month and my dad is only involved when I do something to please him."

For the first time ever, Kurt was speechless. What do you say to that? What _can_ you say? He decided to play it safe and reassure Blaine that despite his problems, he still loves him.

"I love you. I always have and I always will okay?" Blaine smiled for the first time since their fight and pulled Kurt into another hug. They sat in the music room and cried together for a while longer.

_**Well it's out. I hope you guys aren't disappointed! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story so let me know what you want next! Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

Hey readers! You guys are awesome! I just wanted to ask what you want me to do with this story! Continue? End it here? Idk! Give me ideas to work off of! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Stay with Me

Disclaimer! I don't own Glee!

The boys sat in the music room for almost an hour before they both stopped crying. They both pulled out of the tight embrace at the same time, and leaned in for a quick, delicate kiss. Just then, Kurt noticed the dark sky outside. He pulled out his phone and read his clock. It was 7:30. He noticed the missed calls icon on his phone and saw that his dad called 3 times. He must have been worried.

"I'm gonna call my dad real quick okay?" Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded and began looking for a box of tissues to wipe his eyes. Kurt walked out of the music room and into the hallway as he dialed his house phone number. The phone rang once before his dad answered.

"Kurt where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick for the past two hours. You better have a damn good reason on why you're not home." His dad yelled through the phone. _Well hello to you too, Dad._

"I'm at Dalton with Blaine. He was-" Kurt started before being cut off by his dad.

"What is he doing at Dalton on a Friday night?" His dad asked, still furious.

"If you would let me explain, you would know." Kurt said angrily. He waited for his father to respond, but he didn't. Kurt took a deep breath and began speaking again.

"I was asking him some personal questions this afternoon about his family, and he got really upset and left and came to Dalton. I came here to find him and he explained to me why he was upset." Kurt continued.

"Why was he upset?" The older Hummel asked.

"I can't really get into it, but it really upset Blaine. I stayed with him until he stopped crying, but I don't think he should be alone right now." Kurt finished. He didn't want Blaine to be alone, but didn't know where he could go. He heard his Dad take a deep breath on the phone.

"Is he really that bad?"

"Yes. I've never seen him this upset, Dad." The younger boy replied. His Dad took another breath.

"You can stay with him tonight." Burt said.

"Really? Thank you so much for understanding, Dad. He really needs me tonight." Kurt said in a state of shock. His dad was letting him have a sleepover with his boyfriend?

"I get it, kid. It's supposed to rain hard tonight so it is the safer decision anyway. No funny business, okay? I know how teenage boys can get and I-"

"Dad stop. I get it. No funny business. "Kurt cut in before this conversation got awkward.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

And they hung up. Kurt couldn't believe what just happened. His dad just gave him permission to stay with his boyfriend overnight. For any other boy, it would be a dream come true, but it terrified Kurt. Did Blaine expect sex if he stayed? Did Blaine even want him to stay? Kurt shook his head and walked back into the room. Blaine was cleaned up and was playing the piano again, but this time it was mindless key tapping. Blaine sensed his boyfriend's presence and turned around to see him standing in the door way.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he walked closer to the piano.

"I will be. What time are you going home?" Blaine asked reluctantly. He wasn't ready for Kurt to leave yet, but that's the downfall of a high school relationship, I guess.

"Actually, I don't." Kurt said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"My dad told me I could stay the night here. If you want, that is."

This time Blaine was shocked. Burt was letting Kurt stay with him in an empty school overnight? It has to be too good to be true. But from the look on Kurt's face, it was true. Blaine could see Kurt's concerned look as he waited for him to respond.

"I would love for you to stay." Blaine said trying to sound confident. Kurt exhaled in relief.

"Okay. Umm shall we?" the light-haired boy replied.

"Y-Yea." The Warbler spoke.

Blaine stood up from the piano bench and took Kurt's hand. They both began walking to the dorm room's silently. They stopped in front of Blaine's room and stared at the door. Blaine realized that he has to unlock the door when Kurt gave him a questioning look. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. The dark-haired boy unlocked the door and opened it. They both walked in and shut the door behind them.

"No going back now." They both thought.

_**Author's Note! What will happen in the dorm room tonight? Review and give me you're input!**_


	7. Chapter 7:Sleepover

**Disclaimer! I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine. I wish I did but sadly I don't.**

Both boys stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, waiting for the other to say something. They both began walking towards the bed and sat down on the edge. For the first time since coming to Blaine's room, they made eye contact. Kurt finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine's eyes closed tightly to stop from crying again and he shook his head.

"That's okay. Just remember that I'm always here for you." Kurt added. Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt into another tight hug, never wanting to let go. He turned his head so his mouth was right next to Kurt's ear.

"I love you so much." The dark-haired boy whispered.

"I love you too." Kurt replied, slightly louder than Blaine.

They both pulled out of the hug and just looked at each other. Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. Blaine smiled, but stood up from the bed after Kurt pulled away.

"Disney movies?" He asked, desperately trying to change the subject and lighten the mood. Kurt nodded and waited for Blaine to put a movie into the DVD player as he removed his shoes and jacket.

Blaine returned to the bed shortly, after removing his shoes, Dalton blazer, and turning off the lights. The couple laid on the bed comfortably, cuddled up together. (Blaine being the small spoon this time) The beginning of The Little Mermaid began playing on the screen and Kurt smiled knowing it was Blaine's favorite movie. They sat in silence, enjoying the movie until Blaine spoke.

"Thank you for staying." Blaine said softly. Kurt smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer to him.

They sat in silence again, lightly humming to Part of Your World and Under the Sea, until Kurt realized that he need to pajamas to change into. He blushed at the idea of wearing Blaine's clothes.

"Can I borrow some pajamas? I don't want to wrinkle my new sweater." Kurt said to Blaine. He giggled and nodded. He grabbed the remote off of his nightstand and pressed the pause button. Reluctantly, the boys pulled apart and got up from the bed. Blaine reached into his dresser and pulled out two pairs of Dalton sweatpants and two t-shirts. He handed Kurt pants and a shirt.

"You can change in the bathroom and I'll change out here if you like." Blaine said embarrassed, trying not to picture his boyfriend changing. Kurt nodded and disappeared into the bathroom in Blaine's room.

Blaine changed quickly, and disposed of his uniform in his laundry basket. He sat back on the bed and waited for Kurt to return. Just then, the bathroom door slowly opened and revealed Kurt, the only light in the room still being the TV. Blaine's jaw literally dropped when he saw Kurt. He didn't know why, but seeing Kurt in sweatpants-_his sweatpants_-was a major turn on.

Kurt, completely oblivious, laid down is his previous position on the bed. Immediately, Blaine did the same and laid himself in Kurt's arms again. Except this time, his head was on Kurt's chest. Blaine laid and just enjoyed being with Kurt that he forgot to turn the movie on.

"Umm honey?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm?" Blaine answered without opening his eyes.

"Do you want to finish the movie?"

"I have a better idea." Blaine said before he pulled Kurt's lips onto his.

Kurt was shocked at his boyfriend's sudden kiss, but quickly responded and kissed back. Kurt opened his mouth, allowing Blaine's tongue to enter. They kissed for what felt like hours, until they needed to breathe. Blaine pulled his lips off of Kurt's mouth and replaced them on his neck. Kurt felt the sudden need to intensify the make-out session and he pulled Blaine on top of him, Blaine never removing his lips from his boyfriend's neck. Kurt tangled his hands through Blaine's hair and pulling him closer. After finally catching his breath, Blaine began kissing Kurt's mouth. Their tongues danced together in perfect harmony until Blaine reached the bottom of Kurt's shirt and pulled it over his head. Kurt immediately did the same to Blaine's shirt.

They both continued kissing shirtless, touching each other softly. Blaine softly moaned at the sensation of Kurt's bare chest touching his own. This was familiar to both of them, having done this before, but still felt amazing. Kurt removed his lips from Blaine's and began placing soft kisses on his shoulder.

"You're gorgeous." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as his boyfriend began placing a hickey on his collarbone. Kurt blushed and began so suck harder.

Kurt removed his lips from Blaine's skin and looked at the red mark. Satisfied with his work, he began kissing Blaine again. Kurt let a moan out and Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's naked chest. Blaine could feel Kurt's hands on his back feeling every available piece of skin and moaned too. Once again, Kurt pulled away breathlessly, confusing Blaine.

"Did I do something wrong?" he Warbler asked nervously before removing himself off of Kurt.

"No honey! Not at all! It's just…" Kurt said breathlessly, not knowing what to say next without offending Blaine.

"You can tell me." Blaine said reassuringly, anxiously waiting for an explanation.

"It's just that you and I have had a very emotional day and I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." The light-haired boy replied without making eye contact. Blaine giggled and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"You're adorable." He said before pulling Kurt in close. (Kurt being the small spoon this time) Kurt rolled his eyes and snuggled himself even closer to Blaine. They both began to feel exhausted, mostly from the crying.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine said softly to Kurt.

"Goodnight Blaine."

And they both slipped into a peaceful sleep.

_**A/N- Review! This might be the last chapter, but let me know what you want!**_


	8. Chapter 8:READ!

Hello Readers! I'm sad to say that this is the end of the story. I love you all for reading and reviewing! I just don't have any ideas on where to take this story so why ruin a good thing? I love all of my readers! Check out my other stories!


End file.
